In road traffic, there are emission control areas in which the intention is to protect the environment, e.g., by low CO2 emissions of vehicles. Many vehicles have possibilities for satisfying the environmental standards called for in the emission control areas. To protect the environment, it would be helpful if these vehicles could automatically adjust themselves to the environmental standards demanded in the emission control areas.
The present invention includes an apparatus, a method, and a computer program.